


月光诞

by tenbilliondecibels



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbilliondecibels/pseuds/tenbilliondecibels
Relationships: 任间焉火
Kudos: 3





	月光诞

任豪觉得这个情况有点难搞。

他生意伙伴最宝贝的小儿子就耷着眼皮垂在他肩上，热腾腾呼着气，猫打盹似咕噜噜胡乱往任豪西服衬里伸手，也不得什么要领。

“嘉嘉，叔叔送你回家好不好？”任豪握住他不安分的手，在掌心里攥几下小孩也就静下来。任豪紧贴住焉栩嘉耳廓，又揽住他腰，满手少年的单薄感，又一些绵软的肉感。

好像加进许多淡奶油的那种面包，白面包。

焉栩嘉被灌了好多被贮存在圆木桶里那种白葡萄酒，蛮好喝的，便觉得任豪身上也散逸木质的烟熏味道。任豪在这时说一句话要焉栩嘉消化许久，他阖上眼像在思考，一会儿又费劲撑开眼皮，歪起脑袋抻开一条侧颈蜿蜒着的经络，“回谁的家？”

焉栩嘉似是想通些什么，咬住一边嘴角莫名笑起来，漏出一些抖动起来的气喘声，“我跟叔叔回家好吗？”

任豪注意到焉栩嘉笑的过分开怀时山根处那块皮肉会层叠皱起来，像现在这样。

倒也没回家，任豪带焉栩嘉回了自己市中心却僻静极了的公寓楼。路上流云从西边涌起来，降了大雨，任豪要撑伞柄，还需托起液态状没骨头似的焉栩嘉，最后两人都淋湿半边身子。焉栩嘉刘海湿透了就垂直下来盖住眉眼，乖又疲惫，没精打采。

任豪看焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉像在看他又像不是，鼻尖熏着暖气粉起来，雨后柳枝上堪堪垂落的一缕桃花串，焉栩嘉就是那个样子。

焉栩嘉后来说渴，任豪就起身去厨房斟水，焉栩嘉跟着，手臂撑起整个人坐到厨房岛上，卷起裤腿下那两节有结构的脚踝以雪花白色大理石为背景与之含混成同一片，好醒目，更刺眼。

任豪是拿茶杯盛的水，只满了一个杯底像是没有斟，他送到焉栩嘉唇边，看他鼓起圆厚的唇，舌尖穿过微长而洁白的兔齿去卷水，一点一滴，舔着杯底。任豪想起儿时饲养期间为一个下午的幼猫，就也是这样一个进食状态，任豪记得当时对小猫心爱的很，可惜天公不作美，他过敏原检测表第一个打勾项便是那猫毛。

那又是谁说他就不能养猫了？

任豪笑起来，茶杯随手放置到水槽里，去解开焉栩嘉合身又把他包裹的十足圆满的西裤，嘴角咧的更开些，“嘉嘉，底裤哪里去了？”，任豪将小孩从臀部兜起来，让他坐的更稳，西裤从笔直似玉竹竿的腿廓滑落，笋尖被拨开笋衣那样，瘫堆在任豪鞋边。

焉栩嘉喘起来，胸口起伏着，像在吹起时反复漏气又蓬起的圆气球。任豪也看的唇焦口燥起来，他熟练的板起一张典型的上司面孔，冲着小孩在北方干燥气节里半挺着的阴茎握住几下，“说话。”

“上...上车前...脱掉了。”焉栩嘉挪着屁股往前错一错，晃到任豪宽敞的胸膛里，“叔叔，进吧...”

“不着急。”，做人难得一点耐心，任豪想。万事便该这样，懒一些，慢一点。

焉栩嘉接不上话，任豪看他无意识时圆嘴总半张着露出一方可窥得的空隙，就像他整个人也时常露出一些来，机警里露出一些不谙世事的痴相，规整里露出一点不可收拾的欲望，一节兔牙，一圈腰肢，这些东西构成的。

“那...要怎样？”焉栩嘉吞口水，喉结滚着。

焉栩嘉在流汗，腋窝、膝盖窝都在流汗，任豪亲他太久了，舌尖很轻刮过他腿缝，很温吞的亲龟头，浓重的呼吸很热的扫过。焉栩嘉在努力控制不哭出来，眼眶却还是被湿淋淋的熏红，一圈弧度的小腿肚绷紧又放松，胡乱蹬几下，掌心最终撑住任豪肩膀，“不要了......”

“真的...？”任豪立起身子，焉栩嘉整个人都在他怀里。焉栩嘉这时才觉得自己好小，被巍峨连绵的大山环住的一汪泉，也一样含饱了水。

“不是...要你...那个。”焉栩嘉很黏糊的开口。

任豪被焉栩嘉逗个够呛，问他刚才在车上骚着勾引那股劲儿哪去了，说他是外强中干的小猫咪，一边儿扶着阴茎往收缩着的穴口里进，尺寸很契合，最是粗壮的一截一番周折后淹没在肉缝里，给焉栩嘉小屁股给撑的满当当，一柄剑终于入鞘一样。

焉栩嘉甜润的开口，嗓音沙沙的，“叔叔...好胀...唔...太大了...”，他断续哼着，四指掩住脸被干的好舒服，手指在抖，腰臀也在挺撞里被动抖起来，掀起一阵阵软绵绵的肉浪。焉栩嘉从指缝里恍惚望出去，室内荧光灯刺眼的灯光在屋檐尽头映射出一块鲜亮的白斑，他也看到窗外很相似的月亮，少见的圆，从某种宿命的观点来比较，是和十八岁小孩心中的情事一样浪漫的事。

那种浪漫，就像海水该是蓝色，青草该是绿色那样，任豪和焉栩嘉水乳交融、唇舌相缠，定义了浪漫。

最后几下，任豪捧住焉栩嘉情迷意乱的巴掌脸，大拇指腹草草蹭掉他嘴角淌下的、在下巴凝固住的津液，“嘉嘉，真够让叔叔操心的。”看了许久，最终任豪也还是照着焉栩嘉柔亮、一角血丝的嘴唇吻下去。

他们都很少亲人到喘不过气。

事后焉栩嘉昏睡了半晌，醒来下意识迷糊去抓手机，看了日期才想起过了午时就是中秋节。他翻过身，又去看被水雾一样的纱帘遮了个模糊的、悬挂在东方的圆月。

任豪刻意压低通电话的低沉声响从门底下溜进来，焉栩嘉瘫回那个被碾出人字形的的丝绸被单里，很轻的笑。

月亮招摇的脸上都寄托了那么多相思，我们要不都怀揣上一点爱，又怎么算真的沐浴在过月光下。


End file.
